


awake my soul

by stuckay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soulmate AU, Thallenweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckay/pseuds/stuckay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People have clocks on their bodies showing them the time until they meet their soulmate. Today Eddie is finally gonna meet his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	awake my soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for Thallen Week 2015, Day 1: Soulmate AU. I have no idea how old Eddie actually is but I figured 28 is close enough :D Hope you enjoy this lil drabble and I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Eddie was excited. According to the clock that was ticking away on his inner forearm, today was the day he was going to meet his soulmate. “About time!” he thought to himself while getting dressed for work. All of his friends already met theirs years ago and although Eddie knew that it was fate and he couldn’t change it he felt like a bit of a late bloomer. He was 28 for God’s sake! Sure, that’s not old but still a bit late to encounter ones soulmate. Ever since the clock appeared on his 10th birthday Eddie has been counting the days. It’s been a big thing for him when finally, finally the numbers indicating the years vanished. He got even more excited when the months disappeared and now all there was left were the numbers 02, 24 and 11 glowing lightly on his skin. He was going to meet his soulmate in less than 3 hours. Eddie couldn’t believe it. After years of waiting and anticipating, today was finally going to be the day his new life began.

He’s been feeling it lately. They say that’s what happens: The closer you get to your “souldate” (that’s what it’s called; Eddie thinks it’s fucking stupid but whatever) and your soulmate the more you feel it. No one could describe to him how it felt but a few weeks ago, right after he moved to Central City, Eddie discovered it himself and he had to agree that it’s quite indescribable.

Eddie arrived at the CCPD with the biggest smile on his face.

“Big day, huh?” someone asked.

“What?” Eddie asked trying to hide his excitement. He didn’t want everyone to know what was going to happen today.

“Dude, don’t even try. I know that smile! I’ve seen it on my wife right before I realized she was my soulmate.” The other guy said. Eddie knew him but since he was relatively new here he didn’t know everyone’s names, yet.

He looked down shuffling his feet. “Yeah, I guess.” he answered sheepishly not being able to refrain from grinning like an idiot anymore.

“Good luck then. Hope you two are gonna be happy together.” He replied giving Eddie’s shoulder a clap before moving on.

Walking towards his desk Eddie looked on his clock. There were only one and a half hours left and he had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to be working when he couldn’t think about anything else than his soulmate.

~

Somehow Eddie managed to get some work done before Joe came up to his desk.

“Hey Eddie, the chief wants to see you in his office. Said it’s something about that new case.”

Being interrupted from his thoughts he looked up at Joe. “Um wha-... yeah, tell him I’ll be there in a second.”

He waited until Joe was away far enough before he hastily checked his clock which showed 01:27. “One and a half minutes. Shit!” he thought. “How am I gonna meet my soulmate if I’m trapped inside the chief’s office? The chief’s not my soulmate, is he? No, he’s married already. Fortunately! Ugh fuck, I did not imagine this to be that stressful.”

In order to avoid going to the chief’s office to soon and then missing out on meeting his soulmate Eddie decided he’d fake feeling a bit ill and going outside to get some fresh air. He got up and made his way towards the foyer of the department when _that_ feeling suddenly came back, this time more intense than ever before.

And then he saw her coming through the door holding a paper bag of the donut shop two blocks away and time seemed to slow down. She hadn’t seen him yet and was focused on someone behind him but when she saw that he was smiling at her she smiled back at him. Suddenly her eyes went big and before Eddie could even turn his head to see what she was so shocked about he felt a body crashing into his. Hot coffee got spilled all over his shirt but he barely even noticed it because he got so overwhelmed by what he could only describe as the best feeling he’s ever experienced.

The other guy (it was a guy!) looked at him with surprise and shock written all over his face. They both stared at each other unable to comprehend what just happened.

Finally after what felt like hours of just looking at one another the other one found his voice again.

“I- I’m s-so sorry. I- have you- I mean… did you feel that, too?”

“Yes, I did.” Eddie answered with a twitch of his lips. “Eddie Thawne.”

“I- I know. I work here, too.” He cleared his throat. “Barry Allen, forensic scientist.”

Eddie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise wondering why he never noticed this handsome man in front of him. If he thought about it, it had to be someone from the department since it kind of made sense that the feeling only ever intensified when he was at work.

“So you’ve know who I am and never thought about telling me we’re soulmates?” he asked Barry teasingly.

“How was I supposed to know? I’ve only ever seen you from afar.”

“Well, Barry, I think we’ll have more than enough time to get closer now.” Eddie responded with a huge grin. He was so happy for finally finding his soulmate that it felt like a massive weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

Barry returned his smile then looked directly into his eyes and said: “Yes, I think we do.”

And in that moment Eddie felt like the luckiest man on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://extractor.co.vu/)


End file.
